Client-Server architectures have been successfully utilized in computer networks for many years. Recently, such architectures have been applied to cable television networks.
Using this architecture, the client station and the server of a client-server cable network must communicate with each other. Traditionally, this was accomplished, on the client side, using software which permanently resides in the memory of the client station. Such software includes a complete application as well as the underlying primitive input and output routines. This traditional approach results in a number of shortcomings, including:
Maintaining the application on the client station requires an interruption of service; PA1 The application on the client station consumes limited and valuable station resources; PA1 The user is limited to execution of only the application residing on the client station; and PA1 The application on the client station is in a format which can only be executed by the specific type of client station.